carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger Snaps (1989)
Unfortunately, Krystle did not make it through the surgery. She is in a coma with very little brain activity. While she may medically be alive, she is dead for all intents and purposes. Dr. Hampton convinces Blake that he should return home to Krystina and the family. He has been in Switzerland for two weeks and should abide by Krystle's wishes. Blake returns home and tells the family what has happened to Krystle. He also toasts the memory of Krystle with some port that he and Krystle were saving for their 25th Wedding Anniversary. Absent from the tribute is Fallon, which Adam is more than happy to point out. Blake assumes, correctly, that she is with Zorelli. Fallon becomes closer to Zorelli. First, the two go ice skating together. He does use the opportunity to question Fallon about Colterton - the mining company set up by Jason Colby, Tom Carrington, and Dexter's father. Fallon knows little about the undertaking. The flirtation continues with a phone call and eventually Fallon seals the deal by bringing Zorelli some pizza. In an attempt to heat up the pizza, Zorelli invites Fallon back to his place where the pizza is forgotten and the two make love. Someone is snooping around Delta Rho. As Sammy Jo investigates a broken lock, she is ambushed by some figure who then runs off. The figure returns to the stable to try to pick the new lock that was put on the door, but his attempt to break in again is thwarted by Sammy Jo and Jeff who use Sammy Jo's brush with the mystery man as an opportunity to have sex in the hay. As the mystery man makes a hasty exit, he drops his pocket knife which is engrave to "Scuba". Meanwhile, Sable has clung herself to Virginia who is fascinated with Dex. Virginia cannot believe how kind Sable has been to her, but Sable mumbles under her breath that Virginia will repay her. Sable, along with everyone else with eyes, can see that Virginia is smitten with Dex and even encourages another encounter when she notices Virginia spying on Dex and Joanna. Virginia cannot keep her eyes off of Dex and Dex asks her why. Dex wonders if has offended Virginia in any manner but Virginia remains short with him until she finally makes it to his apartment. Dex still has no clue who Virginia is, but then she puts on some whore make-up, pushed her head up, and shows some cleavage and then Dex remembers when she did go by Ginger. Dex is using his good looks to hit up Joanna for information about Fritz Heath, the comptroller of Colby Co who Dex is certain is up to no good, but still cannot find any hard evidence. After the wire tap comes back that Heath spoke with someone from Los Angeles, Dex naturally assumes it was with Joanna and at lunch, brings up Heath's name. Joanna plays cool and reports back to Sable, who loves this game of cloak and dagger as she worms her way into destroying ColbyCo. Sable wants Joanna to find out more about what Dex wants with Heath. Jeff decides it is time to have a conversation with Sable. Jeff, naturally, thinks Sable is up to good with her ultimate goal being to snag Blake Carrington. Sable is quite offended by Jeff's insinuation and slaps him but it does not phase Jeff who warns Sable that the Carringtons are unaware of her little act. Zorelli continues his investigation into the Grimes murder (he still doesn't know it is Grimes), but his Captain doesn't want Zorelli wasting precious department funds on old murder cases. Still, Zorelli will not stop and doesn't really mind the Captain's abuse. Blake and Dex talk about Coterton which did a lot more than mining. Something even more damaging is hidden at the bottom of that lake than Grimes's body. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Liza Morrow ... Virginia Metheny * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * Gene Butler ... Painter * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * Ben Piazza ... Dr. Charles Hampton * Stan Sells ... Gibson * Kenneth Tigar ... Fritz Heath * John Brandon ... Captain William Handler * Jay Kerr ... Clint * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Robert L. Benwitt ... Robert * Justin Burnette ... Danny Carrington * Brandon Bluhm ... L.B. Carrington Colby Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Joan Collins (Alexis) does not appear. * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On January 19, 1989 ABC aired a special program "Command Performance: An All-Star Salute to the President". Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). Quotes * Sable Colby: [about Alexis] She's already made contact with the royal family down there. You know how easily impressed they are with cheap trinkets like herself.